


A Civilian’s Point of View

by tnmnova



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Link (Legend of Zelda) is a Dork, Link is a terror, Link no, Link why, Link you goober, Lonk omg, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), mostly just vignettes, third party narration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnmnova/pseuds/tnmnova
Summary: We see the game from Links point of view, but what about everyone else?
Relationships: But just implied - Relationship, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I have written anything, but I needed BOTW vignettes from the point of view of Everyone Else 
> 
> (Posted from my phone; I will be back to edit this)  
> (four months later, I finally edited it. Some new words here and there and it now has proper formatting)

_ Clang! Crunch! Crash! _

Oh no. It was happening again. I had seen her come in, the Hylian Traveler who calmed Vah Naboris and claimed to plan to do the same for the rest of the beasts, but I had forgotten about the day-long noise-fest that happened in the street near the secret club. 

_ Thonk! _

Everyone in Gerudo town knew to steer clear of that street when the Hylian vai was in town. She would spend all day magicking up chests, crates, barrels, and who knows what else (METAL. CRATES. HOW?) to fall from the sky, just to be raided and abandoned. 

I know I've picked up a few good weapons that she'd left behind (not good enough? Why wouldn't she want this nice scimitar?) once she finished her 'errand'. 

We try to warn most of the visitors to avoid the Hylian in blue when she comes around - she's usually just here for business and...whatever this was - but I had forgotten. And now I'm stuck by the wall, watching her summon crate after barrel after (METAL) chest. Incessantly. I have no idea how she does it, but I  _suppose_ it has to do with magic.

Fucking magic. 

Once she's done, she shoots me a grin and a thumbs up, indicating a set of chests that she had opened, then closed again without taking whatever was in it. 

Then she runs off, jumps _twice_ , and then scales the wall. 

What...what does she plan on doing _this_ time, I have to wonder. This vai is rumored to be the Champion who carries the Sealing Sword, though I could have sworn that was a voe. Or, perhaps not and the rumors were wrong! Who knows. It was a hundred years ago.

What I do know is that this vai is nothing more than a  _child_ , and a dangerous one at--

She just jumped off the wall. She just  _jumped off the wall _ to leave the city instead of leaving through a door like any self-respecting person. 

Farore save us if  _this_ is the person meant to defeat Ganon. 

Oh well, at least I get some _very_ nice weapons for my trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Link, the Hero of Hyrule, Goddesses' Chosen Champion, and bearer of the Sword That Seals The Darkness, was better known to this tiny village as the Goddesses' Chosen Pot-Wrecker. 

And he was  here . Wrecking pots. He had no idea, clearly, how much work it took to make these! We have to store our food somehow! And yet, every few months, he cruises through (more like barrels through on that horrible giant horse of his), hops off his horse, and starts  _destroying our pottery_ _._

An offering, the village elders say as they make new pots and fill them with apples and arrows and rupees, in hopes that he will not come into our houses and destroy our own personal pots. Why we have to cater to this... _child_ is beyond me, but here I am, making another pot that the Goddesses' Chosen Pot-Wrecker is going to destroy without half a thought toward the effort it takes, and I have been told to put twenty rupees in it. 

Honestly, if it wasn't such a shame, I might consider joining the Yiga for this. But I don't like Ganon - the smelly _pig_ \- and the outfits are _awful_ , so I guess that's out. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Hero always makes an unceremonious entrance to our village, either sliding on his shield down the hill or paragliding from the shrine to drop right in front of Impa's house. Dorian and Cado are used to it, by now and greet him politely each time. 

Today is the same as always, the Hero dropping down right in front of Impa's house, greeting the guards, and placing an apple in the offering tray of the guardian statues (I've heard from travelers that he's a right  _terror_ , but he's always so sweet!). What isn't the same, however, is the fact that he pauses after he’s made his offering, gazing upon the twin waterfalls behind the Elder's house. 

Link grins and takes off, diving into a pool behind it and--

Wait.  _WHAT?_

\--swimming  _up_ the waterfall.  


  
 _Up_. The _waterfall_.

That was new. I can hear cackles and hoots of glee fading away as the Champion ascends, and I wonder...

Was he always this strange? 


	4. Chapter 4

Where the Champion goes, trouble is sure to follow. It's well known that there's a lot of monsters, critters, and people out for that blonde head. It's why no one follows him when they send him on their errands, nor do they wait for him to politely escort them back to camp if he finds them lost or in danger, though he does offer. 

I have seen the Champion take on all sorts of enemies with no fear, though he has accidentally lured a Moblin a little too close to camp. 

So imagine my surprise when I saw him running,  _screaming in fe ar _ (this Champion of Courage, how strange), past the camp.

Though I completely understood why he was so terrified as I shortly saw a very angry Lynel running after him. It's not like anyone can blame him for aborting whatever  _that_ particular mission had been. Thankfully that thing was so focused on Link that it didn't really care about the camp. 

But, honestly, doesn't he know better? 


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t know why we’ve been sent to kill this idiot. He’s going to get  _himself_ killed if he keeps running around Akkala with metal strapped to his body. Or trying to fight guardians - those things terrify even me, a renowned Yiga Blademaster! Though, it seems they scare him too (smart boy), given the look on his face as he carefully skirts around the Skywatchers near the tower. I’ve seen him barge right up to the decayed ones, however, with nothing but a shield. That's a disaster _waiting_ to happen, though, as not all of those are deactivated.

But the less said about that, the better, though let’s just say that bucket of bolts won’t be bothering anyone for a while. 

Don’t get me wrong, the Champion needs to die, but there’s no love lost for the guardians, who can’t seem to tell that  _we are on the same side_ ,  so I don’t mind letting him deal with them. 

Small blessings. 

And hey, maybe the stalker on the beach will deal with him for us. It’s only a matter of time, after all. 

He’s an  _idiot_. 

(Anyway, I’ve heard a rumor that he hunts us blademasters for our windcleavers. I am not the only one concerned by this.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops fluff

He comes here a lot, the Hylian Link. He appears at our shrine, picks our lotus seeds, catches our frogs and snails, sells and buys at our store, grins at our children, smiles even brighter at our prince, et cetera. It’s a bit boring listing off what the boy does! What he _doesn’t_ do is anything relating to dealing with that awful Calamity now that Vah Ruta has been freed. Not that I blame him.

Though I don’t think he realizes just how brightly he smiles at the prince. Thinks he’s being subtle, running over to him for errands as soon as he gets here. 

While they _were_ close, I don’t remember him smiling at Lady Mipha quite the same way. 

Despite most of us elders being rather reasonably upset with Hylians, and Link in general, the boy has been nothing but gracious and polite from the first moment, and continues as such even now. He waves as he goes by with a smile on his face, and I wave back if I can spare a hand. As do many others, hurrying to greet him or calling out to him. 

The children here love him, all running to try and climb him, tugging at his armor, and begging him to play. And, to be honest, I’ve always felt the judgement of children was a much better indication of one’s character. 

The boy walks through the city, looking honest-to-goodness _relaxed_ (perhaps for the first time in some time), and beams even brighter as the children chime their hellos and the prince greets him simply: 

“Welcome home.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some much needed edits (actually in the middle of it), Beedle popped in my head. So thank you Master_Torch_Master for the idea!

He's stalking me. I swear, he's _stalking_ me. It doesn't matter where I go, it never fails. A few days into my stay at the stable (and, notably, once just as I arrived to the Lakeside Stable), he comes running up to me on the road, brandishing an Energetic Rhino Beetle.

Oh, I can't resist those, and it's very kind that he always brings me one, but...that _cannot_ be coincidence. It absolutely cannot be. 

One he's done buying out my (newly refreshed) stock of arrows, he runs around to similarly harass everyone else at the stable. Never a word is exchanged, but he pokes them all into giving him information, nodding enthusiastically and gesturing his own words.

He's a strange boy, Link, but I've seen much worse. He's always enthusiastic to help and undertakes his challenges with no complaint. 

I never do see him sleep, though. He's almost always gone before nightfall. 

As a red moon rises and a red light pierces the sky from the northeast, I wonder if he is okay. Perhaps I will see him at Foothill Stable.

PS: I arrived at Foothill Stable to find _him_ waiting on _me_ with Electric Rhino Beetle in hand and a smile on his face. He's sooty and in the most _unwieldy_ armor I have ever seen. But he's there, and safe, and with four lights in the sky targeting the castle, it's Ganon's turn

I wish him the best and made sure to give him a few extra arrows. He's going to need them.


End file.
